Klaus Wunnenberg
'Introduction' ---- Klaus Wunnenberg '''is a Nationalist Politician known for his fame during the rise of the '''San Andreas Socialist Party and his intentional mimicking/impersonation of Adolf Hitler during his political clashes with County Commissioner Thomas Mengele. Klaus' parents immigrated to the United States a week after he was born due to a promotion his father (an architect) received. It is rumored that Klaus '''believes he is the reincarnation, or physical embodiment of who was once Adolf Hitler. Copying his mannerisms, and allegedly has claimed to share memories of/with Hitler. During Klaus' twenties, he returned to Germany to further advance his education at '''Aloisiuskolleg (co-educational, Jesuit, University-preparatory school in Bonn-Bad Godesberg, Germany). Upon earning a degree in political science. 'Political Rise/Fame in Los Santos.' ----On March 11, 2017 Klaus Wunnenberg was given leadership of the 'National Socialist Party of the USA' (NSPUSA) by former leader Adolf Gersten. A radicalist white supremacist party which proposed strict and tough by-laws on non-whites in order to protect the white populace. On April 9, 2017 after a "emergency press release" by the Consilium Populusque Los Santos (CPQL) '''which was made to sway public opinion against '''Wunnenberg and his party to seem like a detrimental and hostile group, Klaus '''took the NSPUSA website offline. Shortly after the '''San Andreas Socialist Party (despite the obvious paradox of it being anti socialist/communist) was established and the website came online with a totally new platform which was more adapted to modern views in hopes of gaining more support. During the time of the SASP, the party held several events and speeches which heavily criticized modern society and degeneracy. Topics which Wunnenberg spoke heavily against was the LGBT/Homosexual community, communism, criminals, gangs and the CPQL. Klaus managed to form a personality cult around himself, and ensured all members of the party were loyal and dedicated. Propaganda posters were strewn all over the headquarters of the SASP, '''promoting slogans and chants were used to greet each other and intense training was used on all members. '''Klaus dubbed himself Chancellor and Supreme Commander of the San Andreas Socialist Party The attendance was high during Klaus' events and speeches. With''' publicity on the rise due to their frequent events and releases of propaganda posters, various sectors of the county supported '''Klaus and his party, ranging from members of the Fire Department, Los Santos Police Department, County Government and average citizens he gained a good number of votes during the council elections. 'Voter Fraud May 2017 Board of Supervisor Elections.' ---- Former leader of the of the NSPUSA, Adolf Gersten 'attempted and succeeded in sabotaging Klaus' campaign during the Board of Supervisor Elections of May 2017. '''Gersten '''had used unknown methods of persuasion or fraudulent votes to boost '''Klaus' '''number of votes in a short period of time. The sabotage was undetected and blamed on '''Klaus '''as a attempt to under mind the voting system. Shortly after the disqualification, '''Klaus ' fled back to Germany under the story that he must attend to ill family. '''Return to Los Santos. ---- As of early 2018, Klaus has been sighted frequently in Los Santos. Pictured in selfies with an FTF Agent, posting about his arrival on the social media site FindBook '''and his meetings with several undisclosed businesses. Klaus was featured in a '''CPQL press release which he gifted County Commissioner Keira Mosley a statue of Augustus Cesar '''as a gift of truce. '''The Rise to Victory. ---- On April 30th, 2019 Wunnenberg and his party won in the Commissioner elections against Howard "Weenie" Sweeney. Wunnenberg ran a tough campaign, preaching to the people and he succeeded due to his effort. The elections were jump started after Commissioner James Campbell resigned. Klaus and his party managed to revamp legislation and secure a victory over EVERY council seat, being manned by a member of the Rationalist Homeland Workers Party for each district. The RHWP's largest victory was installing a new Chief of Police, defeating 4 attempted assassinations against the commissioner, saving many lives during the Great Flood of 2019, and establishing a Nuclear Power Plant Category:Character Category:Alive